U.S. Pat. No. 10,056,066 to Christoph et al. provides a noise reducing sound reproduction system that includes a loudspeaker that is connected to a loudspeaker input path and that radiates noise reducing sound. A microphone is connected to a microphone output path and picks up the noise or a residual thereof. An active noise reduction filter is connected between the microphone output path and the loudspeaker input path, and the active noise reduction filter comprises at least one shelving filter.